Succinct: The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round Eight
by luluvee
Summary: Succinct -adjective 1. without useless words; concise. Twenty-five flash fiction pieces written for Round Eight of The Twilight Twenty-Five.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 463**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Holy shit, Bella! You couldn't have gotten us a car with air conditioning?"

Rolling my eyes before refocusing them on the road, I ignore Rosalie's snipe, instead reaching for the speaker attached to my iPod and cranking up the volume. 'Izzo (H.O.V.A.)' begins blaring through the open windows and, if we hadn't been driving through deserted highway, I'm pretty sure we would have been pulled over by now.

Glancing at my best friends sitting (and sweltering) in the old, beat up 1955 Chevy Townsman around me, I can't hold back my smile. This is it, this is our time.

"Woo-hoo!"

I look over my shoulder and see Jess hanging out the window and I laugh as I watch the wind whip through her hair.

"I am not responsible for any insects you may or may not swallow," I yell back to her, swerving the car sharply and cackling maniacally when I hear her hands slap the roof in order to not tip out.

"AH! Quit it, bitch," she replies and I see her hand in my window giving me the one-fingered salute. "Besides, what's a bug or two in exchange for _freeeeeeeeeeeeedom_!"

We all laugh at her insane hollering and I inch my right foot closer to the floor to give her her thrill.

"You're all fucking nuts," Alice laugh, pinging Rose and me with pretzels.

Sixty-six miles later I spot signs of civilization in the form of Carson City and I tell the girls. Jess is still picking flies out of her hair like a chimpanzee while Rose and Alice are giving each other road trip manicures and singing along with my dying iPod.

"Someone Google what we can do in Carson City," I say, tailgating a bluehair in front of me. Seriously, I can walk faster than she's driving; aren't there laws against this?

"Calm down, stick in the mud," Rose says before opening her mouth. I blindly hold out a Red Vine and she nabs it with her teeth, letting it hang out of her lips as she continues. "We're on an adventure; there is no need to _Google_." She says it with such diatain that I'm pretty sure I can actually hear Sergey Brin and Larry Page cringe as they cup their balls in terror. "We can find shit better than any search engine."

I choke on a laugh because this is coming from the girl who has lost her keys in her front jeans pocket on more than one occasion.

"I'm hungry," Alice chimes in and the rest of us groan. Alice is that one friend that can eat twice her weight in junk food but won't weigh more than 115 pounds. _Bitch_.

"Tremble in fear, Carson City," I intone dramatically before we all burst out into giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Carlisle**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 461**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

_Is he gone?_

I bite my lip as I read the text, tugging the hem of your sweater down my legs so that the wool is stretched over my knees. The sky-blue knit still smells like you from when you left it in my bedroom two weeks ago. Edward asked where I had gotten it from when he found it and I lied, accusing him of never wearing the clothes I pick out for him.

He bought me diamond earrings and asked for forgiveness

_Yes_, I text you back simply, the single word twisting the invisible knife in my gut a little more, but not enough to make me change my mind.

_I'll be there in 5 mins._

Jumping off the bed, I scan the bedroom, wondering if I should put away or hide whatever remnants of Edward that are most obvious. I know that you prefer if I don't, loving that we fuck and make love amidst the props that make up the sham that is my marriage.

The only things I move are the wedding portrait from my vanity and the wedding set from my finger that are engraved _Edward & Bella_.

I hear the alarm beep downstairs as the front door opens and closes. I listen as you make your way through the house; with each footstep I hear my heart beats faster. When I hear you start to climb the stairs can't wait any longer and I walk to meet you at the bedroom door, wearing nothing but your sky-blue knit sweater.

The relief I feel when I see your blonde head is instantaneous and I cant help but breathe out your name. "_Carlisle_."

"Bella." The way you say my name makes my heart burst and ache all at once because you say it like an oath, a prayer. The way you say my name makes me feel beautiful.

I think you really do like to see me in your sweater because I can't get another word out as you lift me up and crash your lips to mine. My fingers find purchase in your blonde, blonde hair as your hands tighten around the pale skin of my thighs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," you breathe into my skin when we pull apart, in need of air. You nip at my skin and rasp your stubble strewn cheeks against the softness of my own, no doubt leaving the evidence of stubble burn in your wake.

"Carlisle," I sigh, pushing against you and feeling just how much you want me. Your erection is trapped between us in the perfect spot and I writhe against you, chasing my pleasure. Your heavy, deep grunts spur me on and I come apart in your arms with your name on my lips once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 399**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I looked up incredulously at the garish neon sign flashing obnoxiously above me.

_WHEELZ_, it proclaimed in bright, loud red, made even louder against the dark night sky.

"No," I stated, turning my gaze to Edward.

"C'mon, Bella," he cajoled, squeezing my hand and tugging my arm as if he were a five year old. "It'll be fun. Trust me?"

He trained his blue-green eyes on me and widened them in innocemt pleading. His lips pursed in a pout and we both knew he was playimg dirty.

"If I die or break a limb..." I let my statement peter off into an implied threat as I let him pull me into the large brick building.

Inside was bright and loud, the air a mix of shoe sanitizer spray and buttered popcorrn. To the left was a bar and beside that a small enclosed arcade. Ahead loomed the large skate floor, people whizzing by followed by their squeals and laughter.

_Liquor_, I sighed longingly, watching the bartender wipe down the wooden bar between some patrons. But Edward had other plans as he led us over to the skate rentals.

"Hey, Brady," Edward greeted the kid behind the counter. He had a darker complexion that spoke of Native American and the trademark droopy, bloodshot eyes of a stoner. He looked kind of familiar so I assumed we went to high school together. "Size seven women's and size thirteen men's."

"Sure thing, man," Brady replied slowly before slinking off to search through the racks of skates. Or huff someore aerosol sanitizer. I couldn't decide.

"One of the guys from the bleachers?" I asked casually, referring to the spot where everyone went to get stoned at school. Edward nodded.

"He's the one I told you about," he elaborated. "Perma-fried and dumber than a rock."

I snorted a laugh and forced myself to keep a straight face when Brady came stumbling out from the racks.

Leading me over to a small table, Edward ordered us each a Coke from a passing waitress then immediately laced himself into the four-wheeled death traps.

"Come on, baby," he teased, getting down on one knee and fitting me into the skates. I pouted petulantly at him the entire time.

"You'll be fine," he promised when he stood. He held out his hand and grinned when, after a long staredown, I caved and reached up. "All right! Let's roll!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jasper, Maria**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 332**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Oh, fuck."

"Jesus, babe... Shit, just like that."

"Mmm, more... Please, Jas..."

Reaching down and pressing his thumb against her clit, Jasper was wholly satisfied when he felt the walls of Maria's pussy clench around his cock. A string of Spanish expletives followed and he couldn't hold back his own orgasm as he watched her tits heave out labored breaths.

"Fuck, mi corazon... That was..."

"Damn incredible," he finished as he helped her settle beside him.

And the two of them promptly fell asleep.

"Jasper? Hon?"

The knocking on his bedroom door had Jasper rolling over and pulling Maria's warm body closer to his own.

It also had him sitting up in a panic in the next moment when his brain woke up and began to process the situation.

"Shit." He shook at Maria and she groaned lightly in response. "Babe, wake up. My mom."

"Jasper." The doorknob rattled. "Oh, what did I tell you 'bout keepin' your door locked..."

"The window," he hissed as Maria threw on a shirt.

"¿Estas loco?" she whisper-yelled back but he already had her half out the window..

"Jasper Gordon Whitlock, what did I tell you about havin' your door locked?"

"Mama, I'm eighteen for Christ's..."

Maria listened to her boyfriend and his mother bicker as she crouched on the roof in nothing but her panties and his t-shirt. This was beyond embarrassing. She swore she was going to make Jasper pay for this.

"Mujer idiota," she muttered, huddling close to the window. The sound of someone's riding mower nearby had her tugging the hem of Jasper's shirt over her bum. "I'm going to kill him."

She was concentrating her efforts on not slipping on the shingles and hiding her shame from the neighborhood when Jasper poked his head out. He could clearly read the ire on her face and a small part of him feared for his pride.

"Hey, babe," he whispered, garnering her attention. Her large brown eyes cut to him. "Coast's clear.."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Emmett, Seth**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 326**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Run, you stupid motherfucker!"

"Holy shit, Em." Seth poked his head into the living room from the kitchen. The grin on his face softened the chastisement that followed. "Will you calm down?"

Beside Emmett, perched on the edge of the couch cushion similarly, Jasper began to sputter.

"'Just a game'? _'Just_ a game'?" He turned to Emmett. "Dude! Your boyfriend -! _Just_ a game?!"

Though he didn't (in that moment) appreciate Seth's slight rebuke, he couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"I make no promises, babe." He jerked a thumb towards Jasper. "It's all him."

Seth laughed and ducked back into the kitchen with Alice and the girls.

Hours later, long after their friends had departed and the football game had finished, Seth and Emmett sat on their porch swing, watching the sun set and enjoying the evening.

"Em?"

Emmett turned and looked at his boyfriend, taking his hand in his own and smiling. "Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Seth's answering grin was small but enough to skew his glasses oh his face. Emmett reached over immediately to right them and smiled toothily when his partner placed a kiss on his palm.

"Just... I... Today..."

Emmett stayed quiet, knowing that Seth, ever the perfectionist, needed a minute to formulate the best explanation.

"Thank you," he said quietly after a long moment of contemplation, leaning into Emmett's plaid-shirted arm. "I know this hasn't been easy. _I_ haven't been easy. Just... Thank you. For being here, for loving me."

Leaning in and placing a soft kiss in Seth's hair, Emmett squeezed the hand he was holding.

"You're the world to me," he continued. "You're everything – the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I come home happy at night. Even when I'm having one of my… harder days…"

"'Nothing worthwhile is ever easy,'" Emmett quoted as the sun set golden around them. "And you are the textbook definition of worthwhile."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jasper, Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 400**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Cold. And wet.

The two things in life that Jasper hated the most.

It also didn't help that he was cold and wet in the middle of nowhere.

"Stupid everything," he muttered petulantly, kicking a pebble on the dirt path he was following. He wasn't sure where exactly the path led, but surely nothing sinister was lurking in the quiet forests of Forks, Washington.

"Hey!"

Looking up, Jasper was confused when he saw no one. Figuring he was just imagining voices out of sheer boredom he continued on his way, the small stone determining the route he was taking.

"What'd the poor rock do to you?" the voice called out.

Bewildered, Jasper glanced around, still not finding the body belonging to the voice. "Um, hello?"

"Hi," the disembodied voice greeted. Again Jasper searched his environs but, again, came up empty.

"So you're the new kid."

Jasper looked up into the trees but was blinded by a plethora of _green_. Leaves, pine needles, grass, moss - you name it, it seemed to be green.

"Where're you from, new kid?"

"Seriously, where are you?" he growled out in frustration, stopping in his tracks to stare up at the murky grey sky (coincidentally the only thing not green, but not much better to look at).

''Turn forty-five degrees to your left and look a little lower."

Hesitating - and seriously entertaining the idea to tell this person (or disembodied voice) to just fuck off - Jasper scowled before shuffling to his left and looking up into the trees. Searching through the mass of oak leaves and pine needles he wondered idly if he really was going crazy. That thought, though, was stopped quickly when he spied the bright pink canvas of a pair Keds.

"Hey." The girl in the tree waved, her smile simple as her heels beat against the trunk of the tall sycamore, sending a drizzle of loose bark steadily towards the ground.

"Hi." As he stared, Jasper began to wonder how he had missed her.

"I'm Alice," she offered.

"Jasper," he replied, stepping closer and craning his neck to get a better view.

"Well, hello, _Jasper_," she said, emphasizing his name in a teasing tone. "Welcome to Forks."

As he stared at the stranger in the tree, Jasper's mood began to lift.

"Thank you for the welcome, Miss Alice. May I ask what the hell you're doing in that tree?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**

**Pen Name: luluvee**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Rose**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 382**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Quiet," Edward commented as his girlfriend tugged him through the empty dorm hallway.

"Yeah." The soft pad of Rose's footsteps on the linoleum echoed against the stone walls.

"Too quiet?" he asked, biting back a smirk. If all was going according to plan, everyone would be in the third floor common room ready to surprise Rose for her birthday.

"Don't be stupid, Mase," she chided. If he had been anyone else, he would have missed the near-imperceptible shiver that shook her shoulders.

Rosalie Hale wasn't afraid of much but horror movies were her downfall.

"Everyone's probably just studying for midterms or something," she reasoned. Edward knew she wasn't trying to convince him.

The pair made it to the far staircase and, with a shitty grin decorating his face, Edward grabbed his girlfriend with a jerk.

"Did you hear that?" He, in fact, heard nothing but decided to have some fun with her.

"Edward," Rose said in a low warning, her wide violet eyes betraying the fear beneath her threatening tone. "Don't be an asshole."

"I'm not…"

"It's probably just Glen's parrot." She pointed over her shoulder to a suite door to their right. "He's technically not supposed to have the stupid thing, but he convinced the RA that it's part of some sort of therapy…"

Climbing the staircase, Edward hoped Tanya and Kate had managed to finish all the party preparations in time. H had stressed to them that his only job was to keep Rose busy and to bankroll the event.

"_Shhh_!" he heard and he hoped that Rose didn't—

"What was that?" Her eyes darted up ahead then back down from where they had come.

_Crap_, he thought as she tugged him faster up the stairs. "What are you talking about, babe? Are you freaking yourself out again?"

As they approached the third floor landing, Edward saw the lights flicker off and he bit back a groan, knowing Rose had seen it, too. In his head he began mentally cataloguing what first aid supplies he was going to need.

When they reached the darkened landing, Rose had already charged ahead. And when the lights flipped on and Tanya jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" Edward knew he was the only one not surprised when Rose's fist came crashing into Tanya's face.


End file.
